


international friendship day

by pendules



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Drunk Texting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules
Summary: Seth gets drunk and texts Dean a week after he leaves him hanging on RAW.





	international friendship day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure, ridiculous self-indulgence.

Seth, 1:29am: happy international friendship day!! (Party Popper ) (Fireworks ) (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist) (Two Men Holding Hands ) remember when we used to be friends??? hahaHAH

Dean, 1:32am: .....are you drunk

Seth, 1:34am: probably, maybe, haha.....but shhh, don't tell anyone.....

Dean, 1:35am: are you ok? do you need me to call someone to pick you up

Seth, 1:38am: no i'm good....well not good. but you know

Dean, 1:40am: are you at a bar

Seth, 1:42am: yeah i think so

Dean, 1:45am: you think so??

Seth, 1:47am: well i was. i think i'm at someone's house now

Dean, 1:48am: you know someone there?

Seth, 1:49am: yeah i'll get a ride back to the hotel. i think. don't worry. not that you care haha

Dean, 1:50am: okay good

Seth, 1:52am: did you watch game of thrones?? never mind, don't spoil it haha

Dean, 1:53am: you can't just do this

Seth, 1:54am: you still have my number saved

Dean, 1:55am: i know but you still can't

Seth, 1:56am: i didn't tell you everything before, you know

Dean, 1:57am: before when?

Seth, 1:58am: when i said i was sorry. which i am. a lot. so much. so sorry

Dean, 1:59am: seth don't. just don't 

Seth, 2:00am: it was so hard, dean. all of this is so hard. and it's all my fault. and i hate it

Dean, 2:01am: hate what? me?

Seth, 2:02am: no....NO. i hate that you won't look at me. or listen to me. or talk to me

Dean, 2:03am: it's....it's fucking hard for me too

Seth, 2:04am: i know. FUCK. i'm sorry

Dean, 2:04am: you said that before

Seth, 2:05am: but i didn't say the other thing. the real thing

Dean, 2:06am: what?

Seth, 2:07am: but i guess...since it's international friendship day, there's no better time, right

Dean, 2:08am: that's not a real thing seth

Seth, 2:10am: (Crying Face )

Dean, 2:12am: that's not gonna work you know

Seth, 2:13am: fuck. dean. why can't we just be friends again, this is fucking me up, i don't know what to do

Dean, 2:15am: it's not that easy. you know that

Seth, 2:16am: i know. but it hurts. its hurts really bad 

Dean, 2:17am: tell me what you wanted to say

Seth, 2:19am: you sure?

Dean, 2:21am: yes, jesus, just spit it out

Seth, 2:22am: you're such an idiot......i love you

Dean, 2:23am: ???? what the hell seth

Seth, 2:24am: my battery's dying, i should prob go yeah, i'll see you tomorrow

Dean, 2:25am: SETH DON'T 

Dean, 2:25am: fuck


End file.
